plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella Leaf (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Umbrella Leaf. 225px}} 225px |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Colossal |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Flower Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = Other Plants here and next door are Untrickable. |flavor text = She's not very frond of getting wet. }} Umbrella Leaf is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play and has 1 . She has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and her ability gives all plants on her lane and the lanes adjacent to her, excluding her, the Untrickable trait. This ability persists until all Umbrella Leaves around the plant are removed from the field. Her closest zombie counterpart is . Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and similar appearance. But unlike her appearance in Plants vs. Zombies, she has a purple flower in this game. Her description is a play on the words "fond," meaning to enjoy something; and "frond," meaning a leafy part of a plant. It is also ironic, considering the fact that she is based on an umbrella. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Leafy Flower Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' Other Plants here and next door are Untrickable. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Uncommon Card description She's not very frond of getting wet. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With This is a card with incredible potential, being able to protect powerful plants that draw attention and are vulnerable to tricks, such as Doubled Mint, Pecanolith, Astro-Shroom, Soul Patch, etc. But because of her low health, you might want to boost her health or protect her with other plants. To get the most out of her ability, play her on either the second, third, or fourth lane. To take this even further, try to play two Umbrella Leaves in those lanes that are adjacent to each other and behind other plants. The Umbrella Leaves will make each other Untrickable, making it very difficult for your opponent to deal with them. Playing three of them can make every other plant Untrickable. Because of her flower tribe, she can be used in a flower deck with Briar Rose and . However, only Chompzilla can do this normally. It is worth noting that she will not protect your plants from or . Against Be wary when playing tricks that affect multiple plants like The Chickening and Zombot Stomp, as any plants that are made Untrickable will be excluded from their ability. Tricks that target specific plants will not be able to be played on any plants protected by Umbrella Leaf, so you will need to either remove them with zombies or environments, or get rid of Umbrella Leaf first. Remember that she herself is not Untrickable, and because of her low health, simple tricks like Bungee Plumber and Nibble can take her out easily. Other tricks can be used if she has been boosted, such as Alien Ooze and Rocket Science. If there are two of them overlapping, you cannot take them out with tricks, but you can use zombies like Fireworks Zombie or Barrel of Deadbeards to destroy both of them easily. Gallery UmbrellaLeafStat.jpg|Umbrella Leaf's statistics Umbrella Leaf card face.png|Umbrella Leaf's card image HD Umbrella Plant.png|HD Umbrella Leaf Umbrella Plant.png|Umbrella Leaf's sprites Umbella Plant2.png|More of Umbrella Leaf's sprites UmbrellaAttack.png|Umbrella Leaf attacking DedUmbrella.png|Umbrella Leaf destroyed FrostyUmbrellaLeaf.jpg|Frosty Mustache being played on Umbrella Leaf WhatsundermyUmbrellaLeaf.jpg|Extinction Event being played on Umbrella Leaf LockingonUmbrellaLeaf.jpg| being played on Umbrella Leaf UmbrellaFruitcake.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake being played on Umbrella Leaf ThislooksRight.jpg|Umbrella Leaf with the Untrickable trait UmbrellaStrike.jpg|Umbrella Leaf with the Double Strike trait UmbrellaLeafonPeaPatch.jpg|Umbrella Leaf Fused with Pea Patch Development UmbrellaCard.png|Umbrella Leaf's card from back when she had 2 Category:Team-Up cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Flower cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants